


Forget Me Not

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: When King Regis discovered their relationship, Noctis and Prompto had been separated from each other. Noctis - confined to his bedroom. And, Prompto - thrown into the dungeons to be hanged later. But, what if their love was given another chance? Could the newest member to his Kingsglaive be the reincarnation of his deceased lover? Or, something else?





	1. Chapter 1

_ With nightfall approaching, Noctis opened his baloney doors and watched his best friend climbing up to him, with that famous playful grin. He simply chuckled and lowered his hand down, which the blonde accepted and allowed himself to be pulled upwards. He moved aside when his best friend stumbled over the railings, though, not wanting to fall down with him, too. “Hey!” Prompto said, while looking up at him, as he helped his friend up onto his feet. “I missed you.” _

 

_ In an instant, Noctis smiled and kissed the blonde on his lips. He missed Prompto a lot, too. He hadn’t been able to hang out with the blonde too much, unfortunately. He had been saddled with political meetings beyond belief. “I missed you, too. I wish I could spend more time with you,” Noctis said, while yanking Prompto inside of his bedroom, as the blonde laughed and tugged him down onto the bed. “I hope you're not regretting us now.”  _

 

_ However, Prompto shook his head and pulled him down for a kiss. He happily obliged, too. “I could never regret us. You shouldn’t say such silly things, Noct,” Prompto said, while staring up at him, as he chuckled and pinched the blonde’s freckled cheeks. “Hey, stop it!”   _

 

_ Despite not wanting to stop, Noctis did and just to kiss his best friend again. It was an addictive habit of his. He loved spoiling Prompto. “You’re just so cute. I can’t help myself,” Noctis said, while the blonde rolled his blue eyes, as he laughed and leaned down to kiss Prompto’s forehead. “You know I love you. I just love teasing you a little more, though.” _

 

_ Before Prompto could object, Noctis’ bedroom doors flew open and King Regis stormed inside with palace guards in tow behind him. He quickly panicked and scrambled straight up in bed. He knew that this couldn’t be good. His best friend’s father looked quite angry and with him the most. “Arrest him!” King Regis commanded, while the palace guards grabbed started stomping towards him, as he cried out in fear and fumbled around in their grasp. “Throw him in the dungeons. He shall be hanged tomorrow.” _

 

_ Without hesitation, Noctis bolted out of bed and stood up to his father. He hadn’t done something like this before. He wasn’t going to sit around and watch the love of his life be hanged, however. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault, anyway. It was his. This relationship began with him seducing the blonde, dating him, and then roping him into a relationship. This was entirely his fault, not Prompto’s. “What are you doing, father? Let him go! This was my idea!” Noctis cried out, while his father ignored him, as the palace guards grabbed him and handcuffed his hands behind his back. “Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare touch me! _

 

_ Even so, King Regis continued ignoring his protests and proceeded with walking out of his bedroom. His midnight blue orbs began watering with tears. He could hear Prompto being dragged out into the hallway and crying. He felt so weak, so powerless compared to his heartless father. “Keep him confined in his bedroom,” King Regis ordered, while the palace guards pushed him down onto his bed, as his father walked out of his bedroom and ordered for his doors to be locked and bolted from the outside. “Stand guard outside, too. I don’t want him escaping and creating more conflict for me.” _

 

XOXO

 

For the most part, Noctis tried to forget about the death of his lover. He just couldn’t, not when it haunted him night after night. He always tossed and turned, with the frightened shouts of his best friend playing in his mind. He could remember all of the details, too. It was so vivid and fresh in his mind to this day. “Prompto,” he whispered, while squeezing his midnight blue orbs shut, as memories came back flooding to him. “I wish I could have been stronger. So, I could protect you.”

 

However, Noctis’ thoughts were soon interrupted. He sighed and looked up at the double doors of the throne room opening. His royal advisor strolled inside along with a young man next to his side. His heartbeat nearly stopped, however, at the sight of the newcomer. That young man was so similar in appearance to Prompto. The similar appearance was just so uncanny and erie. It was as if the stranger was a replica of his deceased best friend. It couldn’t be, though. Prompto - his best friend - his lover - is dead. How is this stranger so similar in appearance to Prompto, then? “Your Majesty, I’ve brought with me our latest recruit for the Kingsglaive position,” Ignis said, while also bearing a startled and confused facial expression just like Noctis, as the Lucis king stared at the recruit with teary midnight blue orbs. “I’ll let him introduce himself, however.”

 

When the recruit spoke, Noctis started shaking and staring at the stranger with his jaw slightly open. The blonde had the same voice and same name. It didn’t make sense. It couldn’t be possible, either. It was, though. Why was this stranger so similar to his deceased lover? What was happening? “My name is Prompto Argentum. I promise to work hard and earn my position in Kingsglaive. Then, Your Majesty, I will protect you with my life,”  _ Prompto  _ said, while bowing and smiling up at Noctis, as the Lucis king held his hand out and let the blonde kiss it. “I won’t disappoint you, my precious king.”

 

After  _ Prompto  _ left for training, Noctis stared at his hand in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He thought he was going insane. That stranger - that recruit - bore everything of his deceased lover : blonde hair, bright blue orbs, freckled cheeks, and hairstyle. This couldn’t just be a coincidence, then. This had to be something more. But, what? “Where did you find him?” Noctis asked, while teardrops rolled down his cheeks, as his royal advisor bowed his head in respect. “Where, Ignis? He could be Prompto’s reflection. They look so alike.”

 

Even so, Ignis didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know where  _ Prompto  _ came from. He just knew that the blonde showed up randomly in Lucis and desired to join Kingsglaive. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that question.  _ Prompto  _ just appeared in Lucis, with the intention of joining Kingsglaive,” Ignis said, while watching Noctis sob in heartbreak, as he squeezed Noctis’ shoulder and reassured him. “It’s okay. Perhaps this is a good sign. Perhaps the Gods given you two another chance.”

 

XOXO

 

With a giggle, Prompto sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He grinned maliciously and let loose another set of laughter - loud and entangled with ill will. It was could heard from next door, too. It didn’t matter to him, though. The apartment next to his was empty due to him and his hysteria. “Father, I’ve infiltrated the palace,” Prompto said, while sitting up and staring at his computer screen, as the image of his creator appeared on it. “When should I start with the assassination?”

 

Since his creation, Prompto knew he wasn’t human. His creator stressed that to him all the time. His father told him he had only one purpose. He was supposed to weaken King Noctis with his image and then kill him. That is why he had been made. If he did that, though, then he would be freed and allowed to travel the world. “Not now, son. You still need to get close to that Lucis bastard. It is why I gave you the appearance of his past lover. It will make him powerless to you. That is when you strike!” Verstael explained, while slamming his hands down onto the desk, as the blonde nodded in acknowledgement. “Good! Time is up, however. I must return to my work. Do not disappoint me, son.”

 

However, Prompto just scoffed and laid back down on his bed. He wasn’t going to be a disappointment, not when his freedom relied on him assassinating King Noctis. “We made a deal, father. You get Noctis’ head and I get my independence. Therefore, I won’t disappoint you,” Prompto said, while the call ended, as the malicious grin from earlier curled back into his lips. “No, not this time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

From where he stood, Noctis had heard metal screeching and scraping against each other. He watched _Prompto_ and Nyx sparring - dodging the other’s attacks and trying to land a sneak one in time. He was amazed at just how adept Prompto was in outsmarting Nyx before lunging at him from behind. It was as if _Prompto_ had been already trained in fighting and defending himself. The blonde was quick on his feet and circling around Nyx effortlessly - outmaneuvering and exhausting the older Kingsglaive out. That sort of troubled Noctis, not to the point of him acting on it. This should be a gift - a gift of second chances, after all. There was just something inside him - obscuring and obliterating that line of faith.

 

Then - in an unexpected brute force - Noctis watched Prompto jump into the air and pin Nyx down onto the ground. “Shit!” Nyx cried out, while falling down onto his back, as Prompto sat up from Nyx’s fallen body and stared up at Noctis standing atop the balcony. “Fuck! You pass my test. Congratulations, kid.”

 

Startled - an understatement - Noctis was astonished at the blonde. He hadn’t ever seen such savage strength taken out just during training. It made him wonder what _Prompto_ was capable of during a real fight, then. “Thank you,” Prompto said, while smiling up at Noctis, as the Lucis king faltered and backed away until out of sight from the balcony. “You should get yourself cleaned up, Nyx.”

 

XOXO

 

When he left the training chambers, Noctis trudged the the hallways in an anxious manner. He hadn’t ever seen Prompto be brutal before. He had always remembered Prompto as an angel - a sweetheart who couldn’t hurt anyone. This _Prompto,_ however, is a whole different story - wielding just the looks of his Prompto and agitating him with it. That didn’t make him an imposter - perhaps just a reincarnation of his beloved. Their personalities were so unalike - different in every possible way. Their appearance - their faces - was the only smiliariy - a web he couldn’t stop himself from getting caught into.   

 

Upon turning a corner, Noctis sighed and buried his face into his hands. He felt so confused - so puzzled about what to do with this _Prompto_ \- who always stared at him as if secretly asking for something. He didn’t understand if this was coincidence or fate at play. It did, however, feel like more than just a mere coincidence. “You should be careful, Your Majesty,” a familiar voice said, while footsteps echoed behind him, as Noctis turned around and spotted _Prompto_ walking towards him. “These palace hallways aren’t always safe, my precious king.”

 

Once he had come close enough, Prompto bowed before looking up and smiling at Noctis. The Lucis king stared down at the blonde, with his elegant ebony eyebrows furrowed together in confusement. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He couldn’t understand why _Prompto_ always smiled and treated him so nicely. It didn’t make sense, not when they didn’t know each other. Yet, _Prompto’s_ smile and mischievous blue eyes always said something else. “Allow me to escort you,” _Prompto_ said, while standing up and walking around Noctis, as the Lucis king narrowed his midnight blue orbs onto the blonde’s leather wristbands suspiciously. “Were to, Your Majesty?”

 

In an instant, Noctis had remembered Prompto also adorned similar leather wristbands. He hadn’t ever understood the significance of them. He just understood Prompto wouldn’t take them off, not even for him. It was amazing just how similar this _Prompto_ is to his. It also made it not a coincidence, then. This seemed almost intentional - premeditated at most. So, could this be the work of the gods? If not, then what? “The throne room,” he said, while walking side by side the blonde, as he stared at _Prompto_ curiously. “Where are you from?”

 

However, _Prompto_ shrugged at him, like he didn’t know where he hailed from. “I don’t know, Your Majesty. I was adopted at an early age,” he said, while Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, as his Prompto was also adopted at an early age, too. “What’s wrong? You don’t look too well, Your Majesty.”

 

Noctis frowned and broke eye contact with the blonde. He was at a loss of what to think now. If someone was reincarnated, their life isn’t anything similar to their previous one. Why was this _Prompto_ so similar to his, then? Could it mean that this _Prompto_ isn’t a reincarnation of his at all, then? “I’m fine,” he muttered, while walking passed the blonde, as _Prompto_ playfully smirked and trotted behind him. “What are your hobbies?”

 

 _Prompto_ chuckled and jogged up to his side, like his usually did. It almost felt like he had his beloved back. He didn’t, however. This _Prompto_ wasn’t his, after all. His heart couldn’t help itself, though. That endearing face - those beautiful eyes - were practically calling out to him. “Photography, of course!” he cried out, while Noctis sighed and squeezed his midnight blue orbs shut, as the blonde next to him grabbed his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright, Your Majesty? Perhaps you should lie down for a while.”

 

Noctis shook his head and continued walking towards the throne room. He didn’t want to focus on the past. It couldn’t be helped, though. “I said I’m fine,” he repeated, while arriving at the throne room, as he threw the double doors open and then turned around to look at _Prompto._ “Return to your patrol.”

 

 _Prompto_ nodded and bowed before him. The Lucis king, however, found himself looking down at the blonde and noticing his lithe body. It was well muscled, but also slender and small. It was so similar to his beloved’s body. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he chirped, while standing up and walking backwards, as he smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “See you around!”

 

XOXO

 

When he had sat down, Noctis frowned and balled his hands into fists. He was feeling frustrated - agitated with this confusing situation. He hated how he couldn’t help but feel attracted to _Prompto._ He really did hated himself for feeling such a way. He basically betrayed his Prompto for feeling attracted to this strange look-alike. “I got a report from Nyx,” Ignis said, while walking into the throne room, as Noctis raised his midnight blue orbs from the ground. “ _Prompto_ passed his training test. He’s one more step closer to becoming a Kingsglaive, like he wanted to. He sure does make me feel old, though.”

 

In an instant, Noctis laughed and thought about _Prompto_ . Unlike him, the blonde is a radiant and glowing twenty-year-old Kingsglaive recruit. Meanwhile, he is an aging and tired thirty-year-old king. A feeling of dread instantly settled inside of him. It made him feel awful for his strange attraction to _Prompto._ He shouldn’t be feeling such a way, not towards someone so young. “You’re not alone, Ignis,” he said, while his royal advisor chuckled, as he sighed and looked at Ignis with a serious expression. “He’s so much like Prompto. Ignis, I’m so confused. I find myself looking at him and falling in love. But, it’s wrong, isn’t it?”

 

However, Ignis shook his head in disagreement. He was surprised. He had thought that Ignis would agree with him. “I don’t find it wrong. I said it before. This is a gift. This is your second chance,” Ignis said, while smiling at him, as the Lucis king frowned and lowered his midnight blue orbs. “Oh, Noctis. I understand if you’re not ready to let go of the past yet. But, I don’t think you’ll find any answers if you don’t move forward with what has been given to you.”

 

After hearing that, Noctis realized he had been living in the past for so long. He didn’t know if he could move on with _Prompto_ , not when he reminded him of his beloved so much. He was ready to try, however. “I don’t know, Ignis. Shouldn’t _Prompto_ be with someone around his own age?” he said, while Ignis stifled another chuckle, as he glared at his royal advisor with narrowed dark blue eyes. “What’s so funny? I’m being serious.”

 

Ignis shrugged and averted eye contact with his king. He just couldn’t say it with a straight laced face. “I don’t think _Prompto_ wants to be with individuals around his own age,” he said, while walking towards the throne room exit, as Noctis’ eyes widened in surprise and shock. “Your Majesty, I believe you should pay more attention to his language and demeanor from now on.”

 

XOXO

 

When nightfall approached, Noctis couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned constantly around in bed. He groaned and got out of bed, then. He walked towards the balcony and stared down at the courtyard - watching his guards patrolling the palace premises. His midnight blue orbs spotted a familiar face, however - a young man with bright blonde hair and slender build. It was _Prompto_ \- patrolling the palace courtyard along with the rest of Kingsglaive. “Even if Ignis says it’s fine, I don’t think it is. I mean, I’m only falling for him because of his face. Aren’t I?” he mumbled, while releasing an exhausted sigh, as teardrops started rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t do that to him. He deserves someone who loves him for him.”

 

After a while, Noctis heard knocks against his bedroom door. He remained silent, however, and hoped that they would leave. He kept getting disturbed, though, and grumbled in annoyance. He turned around, then, and allowed the intruder to come inside of his bedroom. “You may come in,” he said, while his bedroom doors swung open, as _Prompto_ walked inside and with that famous smile of his. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on patrol. You better have a good explanation for leaving your post.”

 

However, _Prompto_ just laughed and cheerily came to stand beside him. The blonde’s behavior just irked him. It was so casual - so lighthearted and even while in the presence of him. It was also obvious - thanks to Ignis speaking up about it. “I have a good reason, Your Majesty. I mean, I saw you crying up here,” he said, while creating an exaggerated concerned face, as Noctis sighed and turned his face away. “What’s wrong?”

 

Even so, Noctis avoided looking at _Prompto._ He felt so shameful and guilty about his love. The blonde deserved better than him - someone who truly loved him and not just for his face. “Why do you want to become a Kingsglaive?” he asked, while _Prompto_ laughed and squeezed his arm, as the Lucis king closed his midnight blue orbs. “You couldn’t choose anything else, like a photographer or something.”

 

Prompto just chuckled at the inquiry. He wasn’t offended or hurt, like his beloved would have been. He was amused and entertained at the lack of welcomeness, in fact. “So, I can annoy you! Why else would I want to become a Kingsglaive?” he said, while mischievously grinning, as Noctis looked at him with a sideway glance. “I was kidding, Your Majesty. I just want to serve you! What’s the harm in that?”  

 

Noctis stared down at the courtyard and sighed. The rest of the Kingsglaive and guards were peering up at them in curiosity. He turned to look at _Prompto,_ then, and chose to dismiss him. He knew, after all, that this little late night conversation would create quite the buzz in the morning. “I appreciate you checking up on me. You should return now,” he said, while _Prompto_ pouted with a sad face, as the Lucis king shook his head and looked away again. “Stop your whining.”

 

Prompto bowed before him, then. He didn’t look at the blonde, however. He didn’t want that face stuck in his mind, not when he wanted to just fall asleep. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he said, while standing up and walking away, as Noctis’ chin started trembling from another wave of tears. “Sweet dreams, my precious king.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
